Understanding
by Lemon Zinger
Summary: A prank leads to misunderstanding that leads to hurt that leads to questioning. When should one let go of a friendship and when should one hold on, hoping that it's worth all in the end?


"You aren't coming?" John asked, looking annoyed.

"I don't waste my time with trivial nonsense doctor. Have a good time." Sherlock replied, looking on the computer for any news that might draw his attention.

"Very well." John growled, turning to leave.

He got a cab to Lestrade's and came in to find many of Lestrade's other friends and coworkers enjoying the food and conversation. He hung his jacket and then indecisively looked at his phone, trying to decide if he should keep it on him in case he got a call or message.

Anymore, however, it was Sherlock that usually contacted him. He slid the phone into his pocket and made up his mind to just enjoy the evening without having to think about his friend.

He didn't notice two dark eyes watching as he turned to greet Lestrade. Within moments, a hand had snuck into the coat pocket and pulled out his phone without anyone noticing besides her partner.

Donovan and Anderson snuck around the corner, laughing like two kids that were up to mischief. And they were.

"What are you going to do?" Anderson asked as Donovan opened the phone.

"Just a little trick on our favorite psycho." She said with a grin.  
Anderson read over her shoulder as the conversation progressed, snickering as they tried to imagine what was going on at 221B Baker Street.

*One New Text message

John: Your doctor needs a doctor

Sherlock: John?

John: He screams so loudly….

Sherlock: Do explain.

John: You didn't really think we'd leave him alone did you? After all, he's been working with you. And you have plenty of enemies.  
Sherlock: He merely rooms with me.

John: Well, it's too late for him now anyway. He doesn't tolerate 600v from a modified cattle prod very well.

Sherlock: Who are you?

John: Your worst nightmare.

Sherlock: Where is the body?

John: You're cold.

Donovan and Anderson were giggling loudly as Sherlock took an abnormally long amount of time to answer. Then suddenly, John joined them.

"What are you two – Is that my phone?" John asked, looking a bit upset and offended.

"Yes, I wanted to prank the freak." Donovan admitted, smiling a bit.

"What?" John asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Look." Donovan said, handing John the phone

John looked to see the conversation and he had to snicker. "Well then…" He said.

Just then, Lestrade came into the hallway, his cell phone pressed to his ear and he gestured curtly to the three to follow him. Leading them into his study, he closed the door.

"I see Sherlock, so you are telling me that you have texts from John's phone stating that he died?" Lestrade said, giving his companion's looks.

"Go with it!" Donovan whispered, nodding.

Lestrade made a face, but then put the phone on speaker. "Where is the body Sherlock?" He asked.

"Can I ask why I am on speaker?" Sherlock replied.

"Because I need my hands to write some of this information down. What was it that the texter said?"

"He told me that my doctor needed a doctor and that John doesn't tolerate 600v from a modified cattle prod well." Sherlock said. "I plan to go out and investigate the area."

"Sherlock wait, do you really think you are… the right one to be looking into this?" Lestrade said, earning smiles of amusement from Donovan and Anderson.

John smiled too, but then looked at the phone in shock as Sherlock went on.

"Why wouldn't I be inspector?" Sherlock asked, seeming offended.

"Well, because in this case, you might be a bit… emotionally compromised?" Lestrade offered gently.

Sherlock scoffed. "Absolutely not! He was merely someone willing to go halves on the room and he helped me on a few investigations. There is no reason for me to be emotional about this. People die, crying won't solve the crime."

Lestrade gaped and John looked away, his jaw clenched in anger. Then he rose, leaving with barely contained anger.

Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson watched him go, looking alarmed.

"Lestrade?" Sherlock asked, sounding annoyed by the pause.

Lestrade handed the phone to Donovan. "Sherlock, I have two people who need to tell you something." He said.

Donovan shook her head in refusal.

Lestrade mouthed one word and growling with extreme anger at the blackmail, she took the phone, and timidly told Sherlock what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Antics-of-an-Author. :)


End file.
